


Darling much more than Buddy

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Finn meets Poe's pilot friends, Getting Together, Happens after tlj, M/M, Poe's friends are little shits, Realization of Feelings, but I didn't like a lot of tlj, so its not a hundred percent canon compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 03:02:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13181013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: With the number of Resistance members dwindling and able to fit entirely on the Millennium Falcon, Finn is bound to be introduced to some of Poe's friends.





	Darling much more than Buddy

Finn was desperately trying to wrap his head around the course of events that had unfolded over the past several days. He had endured so much, fought so hard, and striven to do what he knew in his heart was right. And as he looked around the space of the Millennium Falcon, made ever smaller by the number of passengers aboard, his head reeled as he realized the entirety of the Resistance could fit on one dirty, old ship. He had became close to these people in a matter of a week; they were his brothers and sisters in arms, and yet he felt as if they were strangers. There hadn’t exactly been time to socialize.  
Finn knew everything and yet nothing about them. 

Two pilots, a blonde woman and a portly man were talking in hushed voices in the corner of the Falcon, their heads close together and their brows furrowed. Finn knew they had flown with Poe in the Black Squadron before, and suspected they were a couple. Lieutenant Connix and General Leia appeared to be discussing tactical plans to establish a new base once the Falcon landed on a new planet, while Rey seemed to listen in a concerned manner. A dark haired female pilot was asleep on the floor, and several other members of the resistance milled around the Falcon in concern or in exhaustion. 

Finn takes once last glance at Rose, lying unconscious there, and pull the blanket covering her up just a bit further. He stands up to walk out and towards the rest of the Resistance, but before he can really get to Leia to ask her the plan, he sees a flash of color and bumps right into Poe Dameron. 

“Sorry buddy! It’s sorta tight in here–“ Poe begins. 

“Oh! Sorry I wasn’t watching where I wa–“ Finn starts at the same time, only to stop once he realizes Poe has also began to apologize as well. Poe lets out a half-laugh, and Finn watches as his eyes fall on the injured Rose, and he swears he sees Poe’s face fall only for a half-second before he is back to his cheery and encouraging self again, letting Finn walk away from the alcove bed and towards the middle of the room.

“Hey, Finn, did you ever get to meet some of my friends?” 

“Not really, no.” 

“Would you want to?”

“Uh, sure. Yeah man,” Finn says as he is led by Poe to the table the blonde haired woman and the man are sitting at. They look up at him as he and Poe approach, then look at each other and share a half smile in a way that makes Finn feel as if he is missing something. 

The man speaks up first, introducing himself as Snap and the woman as Karé.

“I’m–“ 

“Finn. We know. If you weren’t a hero it would be enough that Poe already talks about you all the time,” Karé laughed. 

“Oh. Well in that case, it’s nice to meet you.”

“Hey guys, I’m going to go wake Jessika up, she should be up in case the General decides to give out orders, and she’d probably be mortified that she was sleeping on the job anyway,” Poe says, and leaves Finn alone with Karé and Snap. 

“So,” Karé starts when Poe is out of earshot, “Poe is really something isn’t he?” 

Finn glances over at Poe as he walks away. “He’s a hell of a pilot that’s for sure,” Finn says, unsure of what else to say. How does anyone go about describing Poe Dameron? Charismatic, funny, clever…those were all words anyone could use to talk about Poe. Poe was wonderful. Everyone knew that. 

“He mentions you a lot. Says you’re a real inspiration.” Snap says. 

Finn doesn’t know what to make of that, besides the fact that lots of people have said it about him, and he is still adjusting to how it feels, so he doesn’t say much. Just smiles, and tries asking a question to them instead. 

“You two are together, right?” 

They nod and smile, and snap mentions that they have been for quite some time, before Karé is asking another question again. 

“You have anyone special, Finn?” 

Finn isn’t sure how to answer that either. He loves Rey like a best friend, and Rose did kiss him before she passed out, but Finn feels more of a kinship to Rose than a love. 

And then there’s Poe. 

Finn has known since he met Poe that they shared something special in the moment they met– an instant trust, a deep connection, a feeling which Finn never experienced before that day– it just never occurred to him he could really be in love with Poe Dameron. There was always too much happening, too much to process for Finn to really realize what happened between them. Two things dawned on him in the exact moment: he had feelings for Poe, and Karé and Snap had been trying to hint to him about Poe the whole time.  
Which meant Poe could feel the same way about him. 

Saving Finn from answering the question Karé had posed is the man himself with the woman he had called Jessika in tow, rubbing her eyes, but smiling. Poe sticks around then, and none of them have any more chances to ask pressing questions. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later, when things have quieted down, and they have landed on a new planet, and Poe and Finn are alone as they may ever be, Finn speaks up.  
“I liked meeting your friends… Karé and Snap said you talk about me a lot,” is the only way he can think to introduce the concept of his crush on Poe slowly, but the way Poe reacts makes Finn think perhaps he should have said something more subtle, because Poe’s face flushes ever so slightly and only mutters out a “Yeah?” as he unloads crates of supplies from the Falcon. 

Finn quickly decides the damage is done, and that he better get to the point before he loses his bravery to do so. “Poe? Can I ask you something.” 

“Anything buddy,” Poe says, not quite meeting Finn’s eyes, or stopping his work. 

“Do you, um. Want to go on a date? Some day when this is all over and we have time?” 

That gets Poe’s attention, and he stops his work. For one terrified moment Finn is scared he has read the situation all wrong: the hinting from Snap and Karé was really just them complimenting Poe, nothing more, and all the support and help (and clothes) Poe has lent Finn is just what friends do, but then Poe is slipping his hand into Finn’s, interlocking their fingers, and beaming, and Finn knows he was right. 

“Yes, of course,” Poe says, and “I’m sorry I didn’t say anything to you. I thought it was a hopeless crush, you’re such a good person and I didn’t want to rush you… or…” 

“I didn’t understand what it was at first. When I felt what I feel for you, Poe. Your friends helped me realize it,” Finn half-laughs as he gently squeezes Poe’s hand. 

Poe groaned. “What did they tell you? I was terrified to leave you alone with them.” 

“Oh nothing. Just how great you are and how much you loooove to talk about me,” Finn jokes, dragging out the “o” sound to tease Poe. 

“I’m going to get them back. Maybe I’ll put one of those fake snakes in Snap’s boot, or steal Karé’s shampoo and put pink dye in it or–“ Poe began. 

“Poe, don’t bother. They helped us get together, right? Think of it as a gift.” 

“You know what Finn? You’re absolutely right. Maybe I should write them a thank you note instead.” 

“Make it super obnoxious, too, that will show them. ‘Dear Karé and Snap, thank you for helping me get together with Finn, we’re so in love and we’re eloping to Bespin to live in decadence among the clouds. Never have I experienced such passionate lovemaking as with Finn, who makes me the happiest man in the galaxy,’” Finn teased with a haughty air, as they laughed themselves breathless. 

“In all seriousness–“ Finn began again, “I am grateful.” 

“So am I, darling.” 

“Poe?” “Yeah?” 

“I like ‘darling’ much more than ‘buddy’.”

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ I tried
> 
> Thanks for reading, hope you liked it. Leave some feedback if you feel like it, in fairly new at writing fic


End file.
